parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Our Appreciation Ceremony/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Our Appreciation Ceremony. *Blue: (Reading) Blue's Room: Our Appreciation Ceremony! *(Curtain opens) *Mailbox: Hi!, You're Just In Time For The Appreciation Ceremony!, We're Rewarding Our Good Friends For All Their Hard Work Helping Us Through All Our Adventures!, Blue, Sprinkles!, They're Here! *Blue and Sprinkles: Okay! *Blue: Come On In! *(Door opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, You're Here! *Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Hello! *Steve: Do You Know What Today Is? *Blue: Yeah!, Today is... Our Appreciation Ceremony! *(Fanfare plays) *Sprinkles: And Today, Everyone's Honoring Certain People Who's Been A Big Help in Our Entire Lives! *Blue: That's Right! *Steve: Blue!, For Always Suggesting A Game of Blue's Clues, For Us To Find 3 Clues In Order To Find The Answer To A Question! *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Steve: Me, For Always Drawing The Clues to Help Us Remember What They Look Like in Order to Put Them Together! *Blue: Of Course! *Steve: And You, For Always Helping Us Find The Clues, Figuring Out The Answer, and Solving Different Problems on Our Adventures! *Sprinkles: That's So True! *Steve: But There's Someone Else That's Been A Really Great Help to All of Us in Their Adventures! *Blue: Really? *Sprinkles: There Is? *Mailbox: Who Is It? *Steve: Blue's Pawprint!, Because If It Wasn't for The Pawprint Itself, We Couldn't Figure Out What The 3 Clues Look Like in Order for All of Us to Combine Them Together!, To Find Every Answer to Blue's Clues! *Dora: Oh, Yeah! *Diego: That is True! *Blue: I Remember Now! *Mailbox: That Must Have Been Really Great! *Super Why: Congradulations for All Your Help! *Wonder Red: That's Right! *Little Bill: And We Have Something Special for All of You! *Little Bear: Yeah! *Oswald: Look! *Blue: Oh!, It's A Certificate!, Look!, There's Me, Sprinkles, Steve, My Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, The Super Readers, You, and The Pawprint! *Max: Cool! *Bob: That's Right! *Maggie: And We Have Something Else Special for All of You! *Steve: Really? *Sprinkles: What is It? *Beast: Well, It's A Surprise!, You'll Have to Wait Until Later! *Steve: Ooh!, A Surprise! *Blue: A Surprise! *Sprinkles: I Wonder What The Surprise Is! *(Kipper whispers at Blue) *Steve: Hey!, What's Going On? *Blue: Kipper Told Me What The Surprise Is!, But You're Gonna Have to Play My Game Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: What A Wonderful Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out!, See?, This is Really What I Appreciate! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Pawprint: Hi, There! *Steve: Oh, My!, The Pawprint!, It's Talking! *Pawprint: That's Right!, It's Very Nice to Meet You! *Sprinkles: It's Nice to Meet You, Too! *Steve: Happy Appreciation Ceremony! *Pawprint: Thanks!, So, Is It Time for You to Play Blue's Clues? *Maisy: It Sure Is! *Pawprint: Oh!, Well, See Ya. *Steve: Hey, Wait!, How Come You Look So Sad? *Pawprint: Well, I Guess I'm Just Sad Because You Guys are Going to Get Something Special!, But I Wanna Do Something Special for My Greatest Gift! *Franklin: Really?, Well, What Do You Wanna Do for Your Greatest Gift? *Pawprint: I'm A Pawprint!, I'm Only Supposed to Be The Clues for You to Find!, I Can't Tell You!, I Wish I Could!, But I Can't. *Steve: Well, Hey!, Why Don't You Stay and Play Blue's Clues With Us! *Pawprint: Really?, I Can Stay and Play With You? *Steve: Sure!, This Would Be Your Appreciation from Us! *Pawprint: Wow!, Thanks, Steve!, I Really Appreciate That! *Steve: You're Welcome! *Tyrone: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right, Tyrone!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Blue: We'll Be Right Back, Pawprint! *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook For Our Special Appreciation Ceremony! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Sprinkles: That's What We Appreciate About You! *Blue: You're Always Holding Our Notebook for When It's Time to Play Blue's Clues! *Sidetable: Aw!, Thanks, Blue! *Tuck: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Pawprints! *Pawprint: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, *Steve: Yeah!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Clues! *Pawprint: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, The Super Readers, and Pawprint: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, The Super Readers, and Pawprint: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, The Super Readers, and Pawprint: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do for The Pawprint on Our Appreciation Ceremony!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, The Super Readers, and Pawprint: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *Steve: I'll Go Check This Way! *Blue: Oh, My Pawprint!, Come Here! *Pawprint: Come On! *Blue: (Gasps), Pawprint! *Pawprint: Ooh! *Jack: Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Steve: Where? *Sportacus: Right There! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts